Two Weeks
by Mel-one
Summary: What happens during the two weeks after landing on floor 507? We will see... Twissy, Master/Missy, S10E12-TheDoctorFalls Spoilers
1. 1st Day

The smoke of the unfortunate flyer retreated slowly, revealing the gaze of a rather disturbed, bewildered girl. Cyber-Bill was already standing outside with the Doctor on the arms, while Nardole, Missy, and the Master loosened themselves from an unsightly dislocation.

"I hope the hand on my backside is just pure imagination, light bulb," Missy warned the disgusted Nardole, who yielded both arms upwards. "Okay, it's much worse ..."

Missy twitched her teeth to her former self, who grinned from one ear to the other.

"I should have known," she sighed.

"I'll keep your mind," the Master breathed, helping his future regeneration gently on her feet, after he had quickly rushed up.

"I've always been the next one myself," the Master gestured a bow, and Missy knotted flirtatiously.

"Glorious to let this fantasy finally live, what?" She said lightly, and the Master raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Was that just an invitation?"

"Of course not," Missy snapped, reaching for her umbrella. "Come on, HumptyDumpty!"

Nardole wriggled quickly behind Missy from the plane and joined Cyber-Bill. Meanwhile several people had appeared behind the girl.

"Good day, ordinary farmers," Missy said, as if she was afraid no one could understand her. She tackled an impassed smile in the face and knocked Cyber-Bill with the umbrellan on the head. "Tragic recycling, right?"

"Who are you?" One of the farmers cried, and Missy walked toward the armed pack.

"Who we are is nothing to the point," she cried enthusiastically and whirled around. "We have two injured, a strolling egg and a splitted personality."

"Hey!" Nardole sneered, but Missy didn't notice him.

"Sounds like a problem, Madam," one of the men said, dropping the gun.

"In fact," Missy nodded, pointing to the Doctor. "We have to supply him."

"What about ... with ..." the farmer stuttered and pressed the girl closer to him.

"The tin box?" Missy asked. "Oh, she's safe. My word of honor! "

"Your honor?" Hissed the Master, who had come out of the plane. "What is this, a rescue mission?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Missy tilted her head slightly.

"Thousands!", it blurted out of his mouth and Missy rolled her eyes.

"Then you have enough time to share your ideas with me in the next few days!" Missy waved Nardole and Bill behind her and followed the skeptical countrymen along a sandy path.

The Master stood at the plane furiously, kicking a few loose stones through the area.

"Women!" He complained. "And then I! Who has actually decided that she is the boss? "

"Stop bitching!" Missy shouted over his shoulder. "If I have the say, you have it automatically. Switch on your brain, or I will force you to regenerate! "

Grumbling, the Master moved and shook his head. After a few steps, however, he had to smile and glanced at the swinging hips of his future self.

His rather desirable future self.


	2. 2nd Day

Missy sat silent beside the provisional camp, on which the doctor was lying. She looked through the falling light in which millards of dust danced, giving a disturbing feeling of planetary reality to the constructed world of the space ship.

But Missy knew better. The gravity wasn't sexy, she was bitter and felt gray. The wind blowing around the farm was brittle and artificial.

Level 507.

Far below them, the Cybermen were preparing for an invasion, Missy felt it in her little toe. Apart from this, fragments of memories came into her mind every now and then. She knew that she had already experienced all this. And it was a bad deja vu.

"Are you still sitting around here, Lady-me?"

He sounded annoyed, and Missy sighed heavily. Had she really been so exhausting then? At this moment, she couldn't remember exactly, but she still knew that her previous regeneration had been a lot of fun to upset her.

"You're the reason I never wanted kids!" Missy's eyes flew over his grinning face. "They would all be as terrible as you!"

"I am you," his grin broadened. "Do you mean you're terrible?"

"Oh of course," Missy rolled her eyes and bumped her legs. "I need to know, sweetie. Because I know everything! If I were you, I could hardly wait to regenerate myself! "

"When does it happen?"

"Curiosity has always been one of our worst deadly sins, sweetheart." Missy folded her hands in her lap and looked down at the sleeping Doctor.

"My worries about myself are becoming more and more massive," the Master crossed his arms and looked grimly at the Doctor. "I can not understand this!"

"You never will," Missy said tightly.

"Because my time has already expired?", The master stretched his chin forward. "Am I running into the open knife?"

"Not ..." Missy tried to calm him and smiled mischievously.

"You should stand by my side! To yourself! ", The Master grunted with his teeth. "You betray yourself when you break our principles!"

"We have no principles, little one," Missy gave him a reproving look. "I have my principles, you have yours. I am you and I love you because I was once you ... "

Stressed, Missy rubbed her temples.

"And now go play," she shook him with a hand movement out of the room. "Mummy has to do, and can not take care of a jealous version of herself with teenie attitudes!"

"Stop being so _doctorate_!" The Master spat, trudging out of the room. "You will bring us both into the final grave!"

The door slammed into the lock, and Missy reached for the Doctor's cold hands.

"Who knows?" She whispered, staring back into the dust.


	3. 3rd Day

"What do you know about these machines... Cybermen?" Hazran placed a steamy cup of tea in front of Missy's nose. Skeptically, she looked at the dark brew and leaned back in her chair.

"Is written on her forehead lexicon?", The Master took Missy the cup away and sipped gently at the tea. "Uh, will you poison me?"

"The tea was for the lady," Hazran grumbled, picking the cup from his hand.

"Is the same," the Master shrugged, and Hazran rolled her eyes.

"You're used to getting used to," her gaze shifted between the Masters. "A person with two personalities is easier to accept than a personality in two people."

"Don't worry, sweetie," Missy took her tea and nodded to Hazran. "We have a lot to process."

"But... Can you help us?" Hazran looked at Missy hopefully. "This machine you brought with you ..."

"Toaster-Bill?" Missy asked, and Hazran nodded. "What about her?"

"She seems so ... peaceful." Hazran pulled up a chair and sat down beside Missy at the table.

"Defective circuits," Missy said dryly, sipping tea. "Don't hope that there will be only some kind of Cybermen who won't salivate for an upgrade."

"If he could still salivate," grunted the Master and winked at Missy.

"What about the other?" Hazran jerked her chin forward and Missy exchanged a quick look with the Master.

"Grandfather?"

"Or the light bulb?"

"Not Nardole, no." Hazran cleared her throat and fished at her gun. She began to build it apart and clean it. "He's been sleeping for two days, what happened?"

"Not enough," said the Master, pulling the eyebrows up with a sigh.

"Lady," Missy leaned toward Hazran. "We have shot through almost a thousand levels of this space ship. Hardly anyone remembers that it is actually a space ship. At the bottom, the time is much faster than at the top ... "

"Why?" Hazran swallowed and stopped polishing the long shank of the gun.

"The space ship is heading towards a black hole," the Master said, leaning casually into the door frame. "That has something to do with gravitation. It slows down the time. "

"I don't understand," Hazran shook her head skeptically.

"Of course not," Missy smiled gently. "Time is too complex for a Mondas to understand it. As a child I was at an academy to understand all this! "

"Do you understand it now?" The Master paused, and Missy smiled wider.

"Theory and practice are often far apart."

"Good to know," the Master rolled his eyes, and Missy rose from her chair.

"I'm going to see him again," she said, and went to the door to which the Master was leaning. He blocked the way with an outstretched arm.

"I don't like visiting the Doctor," he whispered to her warningly.

"Anyway, someone has to take care of him who has more mind in his head than a sausage!" Missy put a hand on his forearm and pushed him aside.

"I'm going to get him killed!" The Master hissed. "Let him sleep, Missy. We'll get his TARDIS and get out of here. "

"It's not that easy and you know that," Missy looked her old self deeply in the eyes. "I know you know it."

"I hate that."

"I know that too."

"How many times have we actually experienced this shit?"

"It's the second time, sweetie," Missy pressed past him, "and I don't want to commit the same mistakes as before."

"You have something to change?"

"Not something," Missy looked back over her shoulder. "Someone!"


	4. 4th Day

"What is that? A candlelight dinner? ", Suspiciously Missy raised her eyebrows and looked around the barn. Cyber-Bill stood motionless in the corner and looked at her with sad dark eyes, Nardole stood teeth-crunching beside a table with two chairs.

The Master bowed gently smiling before Missy and made a welcoming hand movement.

"Our dear friends here," he nodded from Nardole to Bill, "think we two need a break ... just for us."

"We're always with us, darling!" Missy rolled her eyes and let the Master move the chair. Rousing the Master took his opposite place and reached for Missy's hands. He smiled at her with sparkling eyes and kissed her fingertips. "Did you extort them with the laser screwdriver?"

"What do you think? Egg omelette or rather something from the preserve? "

"Fresh meat," Missy looked deeply into his eyes and his smile broadened. Her mouth angles twitched upwards and she flicked flirtatious her eyelids down.

"Egg-Man, you heard it! The lady would like to be alone with me, "the Master purred contentedly and Missy giggled amused. "Billy-can, take off!"

Cyber-Bill marched past the Master and remained as if by chance with her chunky foot hanging on his chair leg. The chair was knocked out and the Master landed cursing on the barn floor.

"Sooooorry ... Razoooor-Laaaaseeeer-Eeeeeeraaaseeer! "Bill said with a tinplate voice, and Nardole laughed out loud.

"You see, you are very close to the long time in the bottom drawer," Missy grinned, and the Master gave her a sour look.

"That says the right thing," he snapped. "How long had Granny-Doctor locked you up again?"

"Long enough to think about many things."

"It was brainwashing, and you know that too," the Master pressed his lips hurtful. "If he didn't exist, we'd both have run away here long ago and could have watched the black hole devouring this ship with the Doctor on board."

"If he didn't exist, we could never have met here!" Missy leaned back in her chair and turned to Nardole. "How long before the prototypes wake up?"

"An hour," he looked at Missy skeptically. "Why?"

"I will wake the Doctor afterwards."

"How do you want to do that?"

"Leave it to me, sausage!"

"That would also interest me," the Master sat down at the table again and leaned forward. "Do you want to kiss him, maybe?"

"Maybe!" Missy grinned, and the Master looked at her horrified.

"I suffer from a massive personality disorder," he swallowed hard and wiped played the tears from his eye. "Missy, we have a hard way ahead of us."

"Sometimes I do not know which of you two is more disagreeable to me," Nardole shrugged his nose in disgust and walked out of the barn, shaking his head.

"We're one and the same person!" Missy said, and Nardole turned to her. He looked at her seriously and looked her as deeply into her eyes as he had never dared.

"No," he said, looking at Missy. "You are not."

Missy swallowed nervously and her eyes flitted to the Master, who rubbed his beard with a gnashing of teeth. He nodded slowly in to himself and looked at Missy angrily.

"There you are," the Master snapped. "Even the pets notice the differences!"

"It's the Doctor's pets, what do you expect?" Missy said, piqued. "I didn't raise them and dragged with me!"

"But it all seems to have dyed on you!", The Master tipped back with the chair and put his legs on the table. "I actually have the impression that you like what he's made of you!"

"Sooo… What did he do to me?"

"A Missy," the Master rubbed his temples. "For more than two thousand years, I've been th Master, and only because I'm going to be a woman, can I suddenly be faded? You wonder why all your pseudo-evil actions have failed? "

"That's wrong," Missy grated, narrowing her eyes to slits.

"Oh, don't lie!" The Master laughed and stared at Missys. "Missylein can't be evil anymore. Missylein is in love and wants to have her Doctor again. Missylein wants to be well ... "

"BILL!" Missy said angrily, and Cyber-Bill responded immediately. The metal foot kicked the chair legs away, and the Master slammed back onto his back. Missy strolled around the table, holding her umbrella to his throat.

"Never," her eyes flashed, "I never want to hear anything like that again."

The Master grinned broadly and licked his lips.

"Because you can not stand the truth?"

"Because I can not stand you anymore!" She hissed, pressing the tip into his neck.

"Ah," he grinned broadly, winking at Missy mischievously. "Understand ... did you think you could go through it without warning? Tell me, Missy-Baby, if you had the choice, who would you choose? Me or the Doctor? "

"For freedom," Missy threw her umbrella over her shoulder and strutted out of the barn. "Missy first!"


End file.
